


House's Spark

by AlidaTean



Category: House M.D., Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is a Failwolf, F/M, Illnesses, M/M, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) is a Failwolf, Secret Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski is Not Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaTean/pseuds/AlidaTean
Summary: Greg,I am dying.You have a son.If you want to have contact with him,Noah will not stop you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except my ocs and I am not making profit from this work.
> 
> Check out my other works.

Stiles was packing,the sooner he left the better.He was tired,his father was pulling another nightshift.It was amazing how long he stayed away from home,if he didn't see the dirty mugs ,Stiles would think he lived alone.

 

There wasn't anything left for him in Beacon Hill,Scott made it clear when he kicked him out of the pack believing Theo over him.

 

Stiles had given enough to them all and it left him exhausted.Derek and his pack didn't want him either,they had a truce with Scott and Stiles was not needed anymore.

 

He brushed away his tears,trying to stay strong as he finished packing.

 

He heard a car pull over.With no last look at his house,he put his goodbye letter in his room.Stiles closed the door and go in the car.

 

"Are you sure about this?"

 

"Yes,it's time for a change ."

 

He let Peter drive him to the airport.The two of them had gotten really close during his time in Eitien House,Peter even comforted him about Donovan and told him it wasn't his fault.

 

When he told him about being kicked out of the pack.Peter called them idiots and wished he never gave Scott the bite.

 

"I guess this is it"

 

"I may visit soon or later"

 

"I would like that"

 

" I will miss you Stiles"

 

"I will miss you too." With one last hug,Stiles went to board the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr G. House

House was trying to get his life back on track again.He was forced to cut back on his pills at work and had a drig test every other day.

 

He was wearing an ankle monitor and Foreman was the one he reported to now since Cuddy had a restraining order against him.

 

House knew that Cuddy wanted him locked up and rotting in jail but when the senator's wife got sick and none of the other doctors could figure out what was wrong.They were forced to bring him back.

 

He was given back his medical license and put on probation and he was on house arrest and only allowed to go to the hospital,the store near by and home.So no strip joints for him.

 

House shied away from relationships now,his bad luck with women was getting out of control.Stacy allowed him to be crippled and Cuddy ripped his heart out and jailed him.The next one might kill him!

 

His relationship with Wilson was tense and often than not he was given the cold shoulder.Foreman had a permanent disapproving look on him,Chase kept giving him strange looks he couldn't name yet.

 

Oh and Cameroon was back again.He really wished that Thirteen was not at a facility getting her trial treatment,Cameroon wouldn't have been able to come back to the team if she was around.

 

Cameroon's mission to save him was in full swing again.This time she had a renewed determination that made him uncomfortable,she even offered to bring him groceries,an offer he firmly refused.

 

When he got home ,he found Stiles sleeping off his jetlag. House found the meal Stiles prepared for him.When he was done he put the dishes in the sink.

He put a blanket on the boy and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk.

House woke up to a smell of bacon in the morning.With his stomach growling ,House made his way to the kitchen.

 

"I was about to call you." Stiles said.

 

House sat down and Stiles gave him coffee and a plate of food.House didn't waste time digging in,the boy really knew how to cook.He never found anyone who managed to make his bacon so crispy or his eggs with the right amount of salt.

 

"You will make good wife to someone."

 

"Was it the apron that gave it away?" Stiles snarked back at him.

 

"What do you have planned for the day?"

 

"I just want to relax today,maybe tomorrow I will start looking for something."

 

"And school?"

 

"I took an early test.I have officially graduated,so no more high school for me."

 

House knew that his son was a genius like himself,the boy could've graduated at fourteen if he hadn't chosen to stay because of Scott.

 

For Stiles to voluntarily leave meant something was seriously wrong,usually by now Stiles would've told him all about Scott and Noah.

 

"What's wrong with you?.You look like you could be an extra on a zombie movie with the way the bags are hanging on your eyes. Don't think I didn't see how stiff you moved your right arm and the way you rubbed your shoulder."

 

Stiles knew that lying to Greg was a hopeless endeavour. So he told him about everything that happened.House already knew about werewolves from his running with an omega as a teen.He even refused the bite during his time in medschool.

 

He fetched a first aid kit,when Stiles took off his shirt.He was angry that Noah didn't bother to notice that Stiles was in pain,it didn't matter that Stiles was good at lying like himself.

 

He disinfected the wound and then dressed it.

 

"It wasn't your fault ,if someone comes at you with the intention to kill you.I expect you to defend yourself.Beacon Hills is full of idiots"

 

It was a House language of comfort and Stiles appreciated it.He cleaned the dishes while Greg went to get ready for work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumours.

House was in a good mood.The whole hospital was in shock when he even greeted everyone with a smile.If it wasn't a sign that the world was ending,then when he voluntarily did his clinic hours was a sure sign.

 

For two days it went on and rumours began. Did he have a new girlfriend?. Was his probation over? . Did he win the lottery ?. Was he on new drugs?. Did his favourite hooker visit ?. 

It was putting everyone on edge.Wilson kept staring at him,he got even concerned when House bought him lunch. House never bought him lunch if it wasn't a bribe.

 

Cuddy was looking for signs that he was on drugs.She wanted to catch him red handed so that he could be thrown out of her hospital.

 

Things got more weird when a young man ,dropped of House's lunch three days later.The boytoy as the security thought of him even drove House's bike,he started dropping House off and picking him up on Thursday.

 

It was now Tuesday and everyone was watching House leave at the end of the day,having heard about the mysterious stranger .The nosy hospital stuff were stalking him,their eyes greedily watching as he limped his way outside. 

 

The youth got of the bike and said something that made House laugh and he then hugged House.Many let out gasps of shock,House never even hugged his mother when she came by ,even Wilson didn't get hugs.

 

Did Cuddy turn Dr.House gay or was it prison?.

 

Cameron protested that but everyone knew that she carried a flamethrower for House.It was painful to watch a good doctor act like a crazy stalker for House.

 

Chase looked uncomfortable about House having a young male lover.He had a crush on the older man,he knew it was love when after he killed the dictator ,House comforted him.

 

His own wife at the time didn't want to see reason.He stood by his decision ,he saved a lot of people's lives with what he did.He planned to confess to House but with the news of this mysterious lover made Chase think he waited too long.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Career choices and Peter.

Stiles always thought that he would work for law enforcement after he graduatedbut after everything that happened ,he started getting more interested in medicine. 

 

Medicine was in his blood,his mother did go to nursing school and his pops was the best Diagnostic around.  
While Greg might be a little bit crazy and had bad manners,he knew how to get results and wasn't afraid to go to the dark side to get what he wanted.

 

Stiles was thinking about following his footsteps,more like his limping. He had the same curiosity as House and this would keep his adrenalin up like running with wolves did.

 

He also visited a local pack,their emissary was more open that Deaton and offered to help him with his spark.Stiles was happy to learn that sparks were often healers,this semented his desire to study medicine.

 

Greg snarked at him but Stiles saw the look of pride in his eyes when he told him.

 

The man even gave him his old medical books so that Stiles can familiarise himself with what he would be learning. 

 

Stiles called Peter and told him the news,the older man was happy for him.They talked for a while and Stiles heard that Theo almost killed Scott.He also found out that his dad was dating Melissa.

 

Derek was still horrible at picking girlfriends.His latest one was a demon ,who tried to him to sell his soul and those of his pack.Argent helped them out by asking his hunter friends (The Winchesters) for tools to deal with demons.

 

Peter said that he was looking around for another pack to temporary join or an alpha he could kill.It was obvious that things with not work out for him if he remained where he was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aghast Warning!. The big reveal !.

House was wrapping up a challenging case when a nurse came and told him ,his boyfriend had an accident.House knew that the hospital stuff thought that Stiles was his boytoy. 

He found it a humorous and let them continue to believe it.

 

After she told him ,he rushed out to look for his son.He went to the emergency room ,looking through every bed with no sign of Stiles.

 

He was in a state of panick when Chase came running towards him and told him Stiles was taken to ICU.

 

He limped passed him and into the ICU,there, they told him that Stiles was in surgery.He sagged on the chair and waited,Wilson got him coffee ,he was glad his best friend didn't try to comfort him with meaningless words.

 

He was allowed to see Stiles after hours of surgery.The doctors said that he took a big hit on the head,they were going to closely monitor him.

 

House entered the room,his son was laying there helpless.His arm was in a cast as well as his left leg.They elevated the leg,House knew with time the broken bones will heal.

 

He held Stiles's hand,it was scary to see him so still.Even when Stiles he moved alot ,seeing him so still felt wrong.

He was forced to leave when Stiles had a seizure,Wilson dragged him out when he started fighting to stay by his son's side.

His son couldn't die,he won't survive it if his son dies.

House didn't realise that he was saying this aloud nor did he realise that everyone heard him.He just let Wilson hold him .


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle of the dads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews and kudos,they motivate me to keep writing.

House managed to pull himself together when the   
doctors stabilized Stiles.They were working out what was wrong with him,none of the tests showed anything that was causing him to have seizures.

 

House decided to call Noah about Stiles's condition.

 

"Hello "

 

"Stilinski, It's House"

 

"What do you want?"

 

"Stiles was in an accident,he hasn't regained consciousness."

 

"It isn't fatal right?" there was a trace of concern in the other man's voice.

 

"No,not the accident but there's something wrong.We haven't been able to figure out what."

 

"Call me if anything changes."

 

"What?,you are not coming?."

 

"I can't House,Melissa and Scott need me here."

 

"What about your son?."

 

"You said it wasn't fatal.Melissa is pregnant and Scott is going through alot."

 

"Boohoo! Are you carrying the brat yourself!?.Damnit Noah ,Stiles needs you here not you across the country holding his idiot friend's hand !.

 

"You know nothing about me,don't judge me you hypocrite!"

 

"Claudia would be disappointed in you."

 

"Don't bring her into this!"

 

"You know what Stilinski,don't bother.My son will be just fine without you." House hang up the phone with that.

 

House was not one to sit around and do nothing.He was a damn good diagnostic and doctor,he will figure out what was wrong with his son.No matter what he had to do ,Stiles will live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this post in the middle of a line at the voting station.
> 
> RSA !!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House and Wilson talk.

House wasn't close to figuring out what was wrong with Stiles.It was frustrating him and the call to the sheriff put him in a bad mood.

 

He was sitting in Wilson's office,the team was running tests.

 

"You have a son." It was a statement and House could hear the pain in Wilson's tone.The man has been his best friend for years but he never knew about Stiles.Of course he would find that hurtful.

 

"Yeah,found out about him right after Stacy left."

 

"And his mother?"

 

"Dead"

 

"Sorry,what was she like?"

 

"Claudia was amazing,Stiles takes after her in looks.She had the most brilliant mind ,sometimes I ask myself whose genius does Stiles take after."

 

"How did you meet?"

 

"Medschool,we had the same English class.We were great friends and started dating,she got me in a way that no woman ever has."

 

"What happened?"

 

"I ruined it and started the whole thing with Cuddy.Claudia left soon after and got married to the local deputy sheriff in some town."

 

"How did you find out about your son?"

 

"I was in a bad space with what happened to my leg and Stacy leavingl. Claudia called out of the blue,she told me that she was dying and wanted to tell me we had a 9year old son. I never wanted children with the way my childhood was but I wanted to say my goodbyes.So I went to the funeral and a few months later I got curious about our son."

 

"You couldn't stay away, I am guessing"

 

"Yeah,he was a mini Claudia with traces of me.Too smart and hyper for his own good,with the sheriff working all the damn time.I made a decision to be a part of his life and you know what,I haven't regretted it for a second."

 

"I am happy for you House ." Wilson wanted to say more but they were interrupted by the team.

 

"What do you have for me.?" he barked.

 

"We found something on the CT scan.It seems like a piece of glass is the cause of him not being able to wake up. " Chase told him

 

" Prep him for surgery."

 

"We can't operate House.The glass is in an inoperable area,it is too risky." Cameron said when the others looked at her.

 

"I said prep him.He will be getting that operation!"

 

"House ,we need the parents consent to do it and the surgery is too risky for any doctor to do it." Foreman said

 

"I am the parent,I have consented.If no doctor wants to do it ,I will do it myself!." No one will stop him from saving his son.

 

He was making his way out the door when he heared.

" I will do it.I will do the surgery for you." Chase said.

House sent him a greatful look and nodded with tears in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eish aghast.

Chase was scrubbing his hands preparing for surgery,in his career he had done a lot of important and dangerous surgeries.Somehow this surgery felt like the most important one of his life and it was.

 

If he made a mistake and he lost House's son on that table ,it will be over for him.House will never forgive him and any chance of them getting together will vanish.

 

When he saw House break down that day,Chase promised himself he would do anything to help him.He won't let House down now.

 

He said a silent prayer before entering the room.He looked up at the glass window where House was watching,he gave him a small nod before he made his first cut.

 

For hours House watched with his heart in his throat.They had to stop a few times because of the seizures and idoits refusing to go on.Cuddy even broke her own restraining order trying to stop the surgery. 

****mini flashback ****

 

"House,I knew you couldn't change,what's this madness I hear about you agreeing too,a risky operation like this?"

 

"Cuddy ,now is not the time." Wilson tried to calm her down 

 

"No,stop this madness.Chase close up the patient."

 

"Stay out my business,MY SON will have that surgery.You have no business being here!"

 

"It's my hospital"

 

"Does it have your name on it?.You are just a heartless bitch who wants to kill my son.If anything happens because of your interference,I will destroy you.Stay out of this Cuddy,you don't get a say in my business."

 

Never in all the time she known House ,has she felt intimidated by him.He truly meant what he said.

 

*** end flashback ***

 

Chase kept going,this was the final stage.With steady hands he pulled the glass.The machines were beeping loudy,the boy's heartbeat was dropping.

 

They kept trying to get him to stop but he knew that if stopped now, they wouldn't have another chance.So he kept pulling it out.

 

Once it was out,they started CPR on the boy.They had to shock him,they were going to call it when he didn't respond.

 

Chase looked at the window where House being held up by Wilson crying and screaming out.It was chaos ,with the beeping machine and the flatline on the screen.

 

They had to stop,the doctors looked at each other,House looked like a puppet whose strings had been cut,Wilson at his side. Cameron and Foreman had grim faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger warning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a miracle.

Beep.....bee...beep ...beep..beep..beep

No sound has ever sounded so beautiful in House's ears,the sound of his son's heartbeat getting stronger.He never believed in miracles before but when his son died on that operation table ,he prayed to every deity out there.

 

The doctors had called the time of death when he flatlined.For those few minutes ,House felt himself die inside.

 

Until a beep rang out,the screen showed that it wasn't wishful thinking. His son was alive and that's all that mattered in that moment.

 

He was now waiting by his bedside ,memorizing his son's features.

 

He was lost in thought that he was startled, when he found himself looking into his bambi's eyes.

 

"Pops " Stiles voice was husky from lack of use.

 

House offered him a glass of water when he started to cough,he used the straw to drink.

 

"What happened?"

 

"Some drunk idiot run you off the road.You nearly died."

 

"I am okay." He squeezed his father's hand.

 

The team did some test to check his brain function and motor skills,they were satisfied with everything.They gave him pain medicine.

 

House decided to stretch his legs when Stiles fell asleep. He had lunch with Wilson ,House told him that he wanted him to accompany him to buy a house.

 

He couldn't keep his apartment because it didn't have enough space and neither he or Stiles can sleep on the couch because of their conditions.

 

House even told him that since Stiles came ,his pill intake had reduced to 5 pills and not the usual 13 pills on his good day .Wilson was shocked,House truly loved his son.Even for Cuddy he never gave up his pills for so long,he dreaded to think what would've become of House if Stiles died on that operation table.

 

5 pills might be high for a normal person but for House it was almost like going cold turkey.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa Cuddy.

Lisa Cuddy watched the scene before her with a frown on her face.Wilson was pushing House's son 's wheelchair and House was limping besides them.The boy said something that made them laugh as they headed for the exit.

 

She felt cheated and hurt. House never told her about his son ,how could he keep something like this from her?.He should have told her while they were dating,she deserved that much from him.

 

It wasn't fair that after she tried so hard to have a child of her own, that Gregory House a bad tempered drug addict was lucky enough to have a biological child while she had to settle for an adoption.

 

Cuddy thought about the baby she could've had in college had House been more considerate.She aborted her only chance at being a mother because he hadn't been ready to commit.

 

She made the choice to do that without telling him and what did she get in return,he dumped her and fell for Stacy Wagner.

 

Back then she thought she made a good choice but looking at the boy made her wonder how it could've been had her baby lived.Would it look like her or take after House?.

 

The boy looked nothing like House that's for sure,maybe hers would've looked like her with House's blue icy eyes.Eyes that looked at her with murder when she tried to stop the surgery.

 

Even when House drove his car into her lounge that day,he didn't have that murderous glint in them.They terrified her and she knew he meant what he said about destroying her if his son died. 

 

As if sensing the scrutiny House looked up at her.Their eyes clashed,he turned his back on her when the boy said something to get his attention.Cuddy took it as her cue to go back to her office.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Hale.

Peter watched as the pack fight amongst each other again,both Derek and Scott were bad alphas.They faced another threat and were beaten up by it,they didn't evn know what it was they were fighting.

 

Ms.Martin might be smark and good at research but she had nothing on Stiles.The boy's mind was a thing of beauty not a single second passed by that Peter didn't regret biting Scott instead of Stiles.

 

Even as insane he was ,he could still recognise the potential in the boy.If Stiles had said yes to him in that parking lot,Peter wouldn't have regretted giving him a mating mark.

 

He left the pack meeting after another round of fighting and them not finding anything.

 

He found himself crawling through Stiles's old bedroom window,he wanted to just smell his scent to calm his wolf. When he got in there ,he found the room remodeled and painted.It was like Stiles never lived there at all.

 

The room was being turned into a nursery,the sheriff really did replace his son.This filled Peter with rage,his boy deserved better than this after all his sacrifices. 

 

He heard voices downstairs,he listened in on the conversation.

 

"Has House called again?"

 

"No."

 

"Noah ,you can go to see how Stiles is,I will be okay for a few days. " Melissa said.

 

"No,his father is there with him."

 

"Noah,we have to find out how serious Stiles's accident was for House to call you."

 

"House is a liar Melissa,it was probably not that serious.If it was the hospital would've called me as his emergency contact."

 

"Okay,if you are sure." She sounded like she doubted him.

 

Peter wanted to rip the sheriff to shreds but Stiles still cared about the man.

 

Peter made his exit out the window and went to his apartment. He packed a bag ,got in his car and drove out of Beacon Hills,he had to see Stiles nothing else mattered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Stiles

Stiles hated bedrest,ADD was going haywire because he wasn't allowed his medicine until he got off the other pills.

 

He used the access energy to start his own grimore ,he also tried to exercise his spark,trying a few healing and protection spells.Some were obviously fake but the few real ones he found were useful.

 

His pops had to go back to work when his two weeks leave ended.Stiles was also back on his Addrell,he could focus more and was busy studying.His professors were understanding and allowed him to sign him more work so that he can catch up.

 

He heard a knock,it was probably the pizza delivery guy.

 

He was not expecting a casually dressed Peter Hale at his doorstep.The man let himself in and sat on the couch,acting like he owned the place.

 

"What are you doing here uncle creeper?"

 

"Heard you were at death's door and I had to come rushing here not to miss your bedside love confession."

 

Stiles flushed and blushed pretty,gaping like a fish. 

 

"I am not dying.Anyway shouldn't you be with your pack?"

 

"They are not my pack,just a bunch of idiot puppies ruled by their hormones. I had to get out of there before I killed them for annoying me."

 

"You need a pack Peter!,do you want to be an omega?,we have to find a pack for you fast. " Stiles was already thinking about which packs nearby can take Peter in.

 

"Relax,I am not going to be an omega.I took a side trip before coming here."

 

Stiles watched as Peter's eyes flashed red and back to normal.

 

"Your an alpha again"

 

"Yeah,found an alpha that was on the take down list of the hunters for raping and killing women.I killed him and became an alpha."

 

"Are you planning on starting your own pack soon?"

 

"No,not yet.The bond I have with you is enough for me."

 

Stiles and Peter spend the whole day catching up until Peter had to go back to his hotel.He promised to come back again,he took some of Stiles's pain away before leaving.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparky mojo.

House wasn't an idiot,he knew that he had a drug problem. He was an addict and he was depended on his pain pills.So when he only realised that for the past month he had been taking a lower dosage than before he didn't think anything of it.

 

He started getting suspicious when he only took three pills a day.He sat on his bed , tossing the blanket away revealing the mess that was his leg.He poked the muscle on his thigh,he kicked his leg back and forth .

 

He got out of bed and walked around a bit.He took his cane and made his way to the kitchen,the wonderful smell already telling him Stiles was cooking something tasty for him.

 

"Daddio! Take a sit"

House sat down and Stiles the opposite seat from him.The boy didn't waste time digging in to his own food,House was chewing his tasty sausage and drinking his coffee.

A thought came into the older man's head after the boy put away their dishes.He walked towards Stiles.

"You little bastard!"

"Whaaat?"

"You did something to me!?"

The faint blush on the boy's face proved that House was right.Stiles didn't bother trying to lie,House was a human lie dictator.

"Aargh yes! I used my mojo on you!."

"You roofied my food!"

"Well yeah,you were limping around in a bad mood ,pooping pills like they were candy.I am surprised that your equipment can still work with the amount of pills you were taking!".

"The hooker I hired last month had no problem with mini Greg's performance!."

"Ahhh dad! I dont wanna know about your sex life gosh".

"You started it!"

"It's bad enough ,I have to see you making goo goo eyes at DR Gorgeous,I don't want to know what goes on in your bedroom."

The boy left in a huff.House laughing behind him.House hummed to himself ,his good mood making him dance a bit.He lucked out in the son department,it was the first time in years that his leg felt this good.

 

Whatever Stiles was putting in his food was working like magic,he wasn't in pain and little Greg gave a strong salute to the rising sun every morning.

 

If things kept going this way,he might just decide to finally seduce his wombat.House wasn't blind to how his duckling acted around him,he knew that Chase wanted him and with his divorce to Alison finalised and Cuddy out of the way ,House wanted the Aussy in his bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr.Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was struggling to write this chapter.I refused to even write a filler for it because I wanted House and Chase to happen.Hope you will like it.:)

Chase didn't understand what House was punishing him for.The other man was confusing him.On Monday ,House had him do all the tests on their patient while the others just sat around brainstorming. On Tuesday the man shared his breakfast with Chase,House's son really could cook!.

 

On Wednesday,House ignored Chase and avoided him whenever he saw him coming. Yesterday,House wouldn't stop staring at him,Chase kept stumbling and stuttering because he was flustered by the attention he was getting from the older man.

 

Today ,House ordered him to go to the address he had given Chase and look for anything suspicious that can explain the patient's symptoms. The man showed that it was just food poisoning,there truly wasn't a need for Chase to go commit a felony for that!.

But here he was climing through a window of the patient's home because he couldn't stand letting House down.He really had to get his crush on House under control.Chase looked around the room and saw nothing out of the ordinary. 

He was searching the kitchen when the lights turned on.Chase made a beeline for the window but his feet got caught by the rug.He saw a pair of tennis shoes in his line of vision,he looked up and he saw the amused blue eyes of House.

"My little wombat,you made it!" The crazy man said.

Chase stood up and dusted himself off. 

"Pops,we really need to work on your social skills." Stiles said.

"Nothing is wrong with my social skills."

"You had your date break into our home just so that he couldn't refuse to come.Anyway nice to see you again Dr.Sexy but I got to go."

"Use protection,you don't know where that mutt has been!."

"Dad!"

"I am not ready to be a grandfather!"

With that ,Chase had the door slammed shut.He was too confused to say anything when House dragged him to the dinner table and sat him down.

Was he on a date!?.With House!?.Chase took a large swing of his wine.He really needed alcohol to calm his nerves.

The two doctors enjoyed their meal prepared by Stiles in silence.It was after they ate did House tell Chase, he has feelings for him.The other man then kicked Chase out without warning and told him to sleep on it before he gave House an answer.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah.

Noah knew he made a mistake when he turned his back on his son.He shouldn't have doubted Stiles,he should have believed him when he said it was self defense. 

 

Noah was looking at Stiles's baby pictures as he wondered where it all went wrong.A year ago when he practically disowned Stiles ,he thought he was doing the right thing but after finding out that Theo lied,he wasn't so sure anymore. 

 

Scott was no longer the true alpha having lost that 'spark' ,that made him different from all those other alphas out there.The pack was barely able to keep up with the attacks it was facing from the supernaturals coming out of the woodwork. 

 

The death tolls were starting to make the people up high start to take notice.They all knew that it was just a matter of time before the supernatural world was discovered or the Hale-McCall pack lost their territory.

 

Alan Deaton seemed to have lost the ability to speak without making everything into riddles and metaphors. The man was no help whatsoever and Noah didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. 

 

you

He disliked the way had the man had Scott wrapped around his finger. He was feeding Scott 's paranoia and Noah knew that Derek was starting get annoyed with Scott's temper tantrums. Noah feared that the pack would split because of the power struggle.

 

If Stiles was here he could mediate between the two alphas and come up with plan on how to deal with the supernatural inversion on Beacon Hills. 

 

Noah tried calling his son but he found out that the number had changed and House wasn't answering his calls.He didn't know what do to now except keep Melissa safe.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He said YES.

Chase thought about what House told him and the man had remained true to his word and gave Chase time to think things through.Chase knew that House was serious because he overheard him ,telling Wilson about what happend.

 

House's son also seemed accepting of his father having feelings for him,but was Chase ready for the madness that was dating House?.He took a breath and went looking for the older man.

 

House was planning on playing a prank.He had planned to flood the toilets but he threw away the bag in the trash when he heard the bathroom door open.

 

"What's up wombat.?"

 

Chase took a few determined steps towards House and grabbed him by his jacket and kissed him.It wasn't a slow pansy kiss but a lib bruising battle of the tounges kiss.

 

"You drive me crazy but I can't help loving you Gregory House." Chase said as he looked into those startled blue eyes. 

 

House gave that small smile of happiness and kissed Chase back.His hand on Chase's waist while the other was on the back of Chase's head ,messing up his blond hair.

 

They heard coughing.Wilson was blushing as he looked at them.

"Aargh ,you idiot!. I was going to get a quicky,you ruined it!."

 

Wilson choked on his saliva while Chase made a noise like a wounded animal.The younger doctor made a quick retreat leaving Wilson and House alone.

 

"So he said yes?"Wilson asked his best friend.

 

"Yep.Told you I am irresistible. " House winked at Wilson as he passed him and walked out whistling. Leaving the gaping behind.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments.

Wilson didn't know what to think about Stiles's boyfriend.The guy was a lot older than Stiles and he reminded Wilson of a creepy ,innuendo filled version of House.

The one thing that made Wilson breathe easier was the way that Peter looked at Stiles.The was barely contained love in his eyes whenever he gazed at Stiles and the man had to have the patience of a Saint because he really paid attention to everything the boy said.

 

He was skeptical of the whole thing at first but the more he came to see the couple and how well Peter and House got along,he lost all reservation about them.He enjoyed being around them,it was like they were a family now.

 

He hoped things between House and Chase would work out.Wilson knew that beneath the hard exterior House was a sensitive soul.It was buried deep ,deep ,deep ,very very deep,hidden under his sarcastic,sadist,infuriating and egotistical personality but it was still there.

 

Stacy and Cuddy had caused House to fear having any kind of relationship. Dominica was House's way to keep Cuddy at arms length but she managed to make House love her again and open up .

 

Though House made mistakes and he didn't handle their breakup well ,Wilson also felt like Cuddy was wrong to give House hope and take it away at the first sign of trouble.

Wilson prayed that Chase won't turn out to be another disaster,he didn't think House would survive another heartbreak. For now he chose to just watch and let House be happy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cried when this episode was aired.

House was in a good mood,he just solved another case and Chase promised to come over to his place.Stiles was going to spend the night with Peter and that meant he would be able to deduce his wombat without interruptions.

 

He was humming and twirling his cane as he made his way to Wilson's office.

 

"Hey!, come one it's lunch Time . I will even share my lunchbox like a good boy!"

 

"I am not hungry ."

 

"Oh come on,this is Stiles homemade pizza.You can't turn it down."

 

"House,I am not in the mood okay!!."

 

House was taken back by Wilson yelling at him.

 

"What's wrong and don't say it's nothing."

 

Wilson got up and went to look outside his window.He ran his hand through his hair before turning and facing his best friend.

"I went in for my yearly examination."

 

"What happened?" House asked in a gentle tone.

 

"I have cancer , it's on the last stage." Wilson was running a hand across his face in anguish.

 

"What?,When are you getting surgery?. I will stay by your side throughout the whole process."

 

Wilson was now shaking his head ,openly crying.

 

"There's nothing they can do, it's too late.Dr. Xavier said that I have only a few months to live"

 

"No!,no!,no! I won't accept that,we will find another doctor,get a second opinion.We can't give up !."

 

"House ,Dr. Xavier was my third opinion. I am dying !".

 

House took two strides to Wilson and pulled him into a hug .They were both crying.

 

He couldn't accept a world without Wilson in it.The other man has always been there for him and no matter what the other doctors said,he wasn't going to let Wilson die in a few months .


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with House.

House was infuriated by Wilson, the man spend his whole entire life being selfless and giving back to everyone but now he wanted to give up and be selfish about his death?.

House wasn't going to let him,he wasn't going to sit on his ass and watch his best friend wither away.

It was the reason why he asked Wilson to join him and Stiles & Peter for supper.

Throughout the meal Peter was throwing subtle looks at Wilson.It looked like he was smelling something that was disturbing him.

''Wilson is dying!".

Stiles dropped his folk and gaped at him,while Peter focused all his attention to the other doctor ,who was busy choking on his food.

"What!?". Stiles whispered.

"Cancer,I know boring right?" No one appreciated House's remark.

"House!"Wilson growled at him.

"You are getting treatment right?" Stiles asked

"No ,our good doctor wants to be selfish with his death,he is quiting life!"

"Stop it House.I get that you are angry and you are losing your crach but this is my life,you have no right to tell me what to do. I won't put myself through torture ,knowing full well that nothing can help me. I am dying and I am sorry that it's hurting you to hear that but that's reality."

"You haven't tried anything else,just give me one chance and if it fails I will let you be."

"What else could there be for you to try!?"

"Me." Peter finally saying something.

"You!?" You got a cure for cancer?."

"I am a werewolf."

Wilson laughed at that,thinking House and his family had gone crazy.His laughter abruptly stopped when the other man turned into some hybrid infront of his eyes.

Wilson did something unexpected by understandable ,he let out a shriek and fainted.

"Well that went well,whose up for dessert?" House said in a false cheerful voice.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Povs.

House should have known Wilson would complicate things.The man decided he needed time to think things over,he told House that he needed space to make his final decision.House didn't see the need to think it over,Wilson couldn't die even of it meant he turned furry every full moon.

 

Peter told House that he couldn't force Wilson to accept the bite,the last time he bit someone without consent it turned out to be a self righteous asshole Scott.He wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.

Stiles just told him to give Wilson time to wrap his mind around everything.He told his pops that the other doctor wasn't suicidal enough to give up on everything.He just needed time to process everything. 

House knew that they were both right and he let Wilson continue to avoid him at work.The sudden situation was noticed by everyone including Cuddy,and of course the woman jumped into the wrong conclusion.

She thought House had screwed up again,she kept a closer eye on him and even going as far as to monitor his cases.House hated how much of a bitter ex, Cuddy had turned into.

He decided to take his mind of Wilson by showing off his relationship with Chase.He made sure that Melinda the gossiper was around when he 'discreetly ' kissed Chase .Since Chase wasn't working directly under him,their relationship was above board and soon everyone in the hospital would know about it.

Cameron was angry at Chase for "taking advantage " of House .She refused to believe that the relationship was real and started flirting extra hard.

Foreman couldn't care less about what happened between House and Chase behind close door.He already knew that there was an attraction between the two.

Cuddy confronted House and accused him of playing mind games.House just told her to butt out of his business and who he was screwing was none of her business.The woman slammed the door when she walked out of the office,House was almost surprised the glass didn't shatter at the force of it.

In an ironic twist,House outing his relationship made Wilson agree to take the bite.He just told his best friend that he wanted more time with him.

Chase was just happy that he wouldn't have to sneak around with House anymore.He was happy to stake his claim in front of Cameron.He was also happy that whatever issues between Wilson and House had sorted themselves out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments.

It was a tough decision for Wilson to make and he was glad that House had kept away.He should probably thank Chase for distracting House while he made his decision.He knew that House would have forced the decision on him somehow. 

When he found out he had cancer,his whole life fell apart.He couldn't help but think about all the things he would miss out on,he would lose his career,his chance at having kids and when the cancer got bad he would need constant care.

He knew that chemotherapy would have been a waste of time and too painful for him to endure.Why waste resources that could be used to save someone 's life?. 

He had resigned himself to the idea of dying.House pulling stunts like that one on the cafeteria wasn't helping matters.He wanted to be angry but knew that it was House's way of showing that he cares.

It took him a week to decide to make up his mind,three days later he was with House ,Stiles and Peter.He had thoroughly read everything that Stiles gave him and was confident in his decision.

When Peter bit him,it felt like his whole body was on fire.He could hear House telling him to fight!.

Their voices were so far away and his vision was blurry.He was in pain as his body remade itself. Wilson vomited blood on House's floor and lost consciousness. 

He woke a day later on a bed,he was wearing a t-shirt that he knew belonged to House.His body felt ten year younger,his eye sight was perfect and he could hear traffic a block away from where he was.

He caught a glimpse of himself on the mirror and noticed that his hallow checks had filled out and he wasn't pale as before.He looked healthier. 

He was busy admiring himself that he didn't notice as House walked in.House clapped his hands and gave a wolf whistle.

"I can already see the horny patients that you will be fighting of with a stick.oh wait,you can borrow my cane."

Wilson couldn't help but burst into laughter and pull House into a bone crushing hug.He kept saying thank you and gave a little sob as the two men hugged it out.

He was going to live!.


End file.
